Dean vs Cas The Prank Wars: Ep 5 The Truce
by sweetondean
Summary: Where will it all end? Can Cas finally out prank Dean? Can the dynamic prank duo really call a truce?


_Previously in the Prank Wars: When last we saw Castiel, his attempt to prank Dean by making him the entertainment at a Harry Potter themed kid's party backfired, when Dean walked away with a pocket full of phone numbers from smitten single mums. Will Cas ever out prank Dean? What's next for this dynamic duo with a passion for pranks? Find out in…._

**Dean versus Cas The Prank Wars: Episode 5 - The Truce **

* * *

><p>Dean came through the motel door bleary eyed. Sam looked up from his laptop and shook his head.<p>

"What?" Dean growled.

"Marcy or Lydia?"

"Marcy….also known as the former Mrs Whitney. I think she had some anger issues towards her ex-husband to work out." Dean smirked, one eyebrow raised.

"Dude, too much information."

"Remind me to thank Cas one day," Dean continued, as he kicked off his boots. "It felt good to be back in the saddle."

"Dude!"

"What? Don't be such a prude."

"I just don't want to hear about your…look, whatever. Speaking of Cas, you guys called it quits yet?"

Running a hand down his face, Dean dropped onto his bed and groaned. "I dunno man, I don't think he's talking to me."

"You keep turning his pranks around on him that's why."

"I warned him not to try and out prank the master."

Sam closed his eyes and sighed. "He's gonna get you, you know that right?"

"Ah, maybe. Anyway, I'm thinking of calling a truce."

"You're quitting?"

"A truce Sam, is not quitting." Dean said. "I'm just a little tired of looking over my shoulder and…I really don't have the energy for any more divorcees right now." He grinned lazily as he sunk back onto his bed.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're the bigger man."

"That's what Marcy said."

"DUDE!"

Dean chuckled as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Dean awoke to the noise of someone clearing his throat. He opened one eye to see Cas looming over him. He sat up quickly.<p>

"Sam told me you wanted to speak with me." Cas said, frowning down at Dean.

"What? I wanna what?"

"Speak with me. Sam said you have something to discuss."

Dean shook the sleep from his head and looked at his brother. Sam nodded in encouragement.

"Oh, right, um, I think this pranking has gone on long enough. I think we should call a truce."

"You're….quitting?" Cas asked, his head cocked slightly. "So that means…I am the victor."

"No….a truce is not quitting, it's a truce."

Cas frowned.

Dean got up. "Look, let's just call a truce man and move on." He went into the bathroom and splashed water on his face. "Anyway, aren't you tired of me always beating you?" His voice was slightly muffled through a towel.

"I beat you last time." Cas said pointedly.

"No, you got me laid last time and I've been meaning to thank you for that." Dean shot Sam a wink and tossed the wet towel on the bathroom floor.

"But you had to wear the Harry Potter sorting hat."

"True, but I made that hat look good."

"I do not understand how you can consider that a victory?"

"If you'd seen Marcy….well, you wouldn't been asking.

Cas frowned again and dropped into the chair opposite Sam.

"Are you sulking now? Sam, is he sulking?"

"Ok, enough." Sam said in exasperation. "You've called a truce! Just….I don't know, shake on it or something." Dean and Cas looked at Sam. "Shake!" He said firmly.

Dean sighed and stepped forward. "Because…I'm _always_ the bigger man." He grinned as he offered his hand to Cas.

Cas looked at Dean's hand. Gingerly, he reached out to take it.

"Psych!" Dean said, pulling his hand away.

Cas practically snarled.

"Ok, ok, sorry. Truce." Dean grabbed Cas' hand and forcibly shook it. "Now, can we go get something to eat? I'm starving!"

* * *

><p>They sat in a booth by the window. Dean scoured the menu and grunted. "Oh great, this must be the only diner in America that doesn't serve pie!"<p>

"They've got lots of cakes." Sam said. "Have some cake instead."

"Sam, when are you gonna learn, cake is not pie!" Dean tossed the menu across the table in a huff.

"Now who's sulking," Sam mumbled.

Cas looked at Dean. "What kind of pie would you like Dean?"

"What?"

"If you want some pie, I can give you pie. Do you like blueberry?"

Dean eyed Cas. "Yeah…"

A piece of blueberry pie appeared before Dean.

"Enjoy."

Dean looked at Sam. Sam shrugged.

Dean picked up his fork and tentatively jabbed at the pie.

"It's just pie Dean." Cas sighed. "You're the one who called a truce."

"Angel's don't lie right?" Dean said looking at Cas through narrowed eyes.

"Dean…eat the pie or don't eat the pie, which ever makes you happy." And with that, Cas was gone in a whoosh.

Dean looked down at the piece of blueberry pie on the plate before him. "He's an Angel, he's gotta keep his word right? I can eat it right?"

Sam laughed, "I don't know man. Depends how badly you want that pie."

Dean scratched his head, took a deep breath and dug in.

* * *

><p>They walked across the car park towards the Impala.<p>

"So I think we should make Bobby's by morning." Sam said.

"Yeah…probably."

Sam looked over at his brother. "You ok?"

"Yeah…I just feel a bit weird, probably tired. I didn't exactly get much sleep last night." Dean waggled his eyebrows.

Sam shook his head. "You want me to drive?"

"Yeah, I'll take second shift." Dean said, unlocking the passenger side and tossing the keys to Sam.

"Ok, I'll wake you."

Dean slid onto the seat and pulled on his sunglasses. "Ok Sammy." He said and was out like a light.

* * *

><p>Dean could hear his name in the corners of his consciousness.<p>

"Dean! Dean wake up!" Sam was shaking him.

"What! Oh right. My turn to drive?"

"Um no, um it's just, are you feeling ok?"

"You woke me up to ask me how I'm feeling?"

"No, um it's just, you're a funny colour man."

"What?" Dean pushed his sunglasses up off his face. "What do you mean?"

"Look." Sam turned the mirror towards his brother. "You look a bit, blue. Are you feeling alright?"

Dean looked in the rear-view mirror. He definitely had a slight blue tinge. "Um yeah, I feel ok. I am a bit blue though. Am I blue? I'm blue! Why am I blue?"

"I don't know! Are you cold, can you feel your fingers and toes?" Sam grabbed Dean's hand and squeezed it.

"Ow man!" Dean said shaking his hand, "Yeah I'm ok, I can feel my fingers, or at least I could before you squeezed 'em and I'm not cold…I'm…I'm…." He looked in the mirror again. "CAS!"

"What?"

"THE PIE. THE FREAKIN' PIE! Blueberry pie. I'm gonna kill him."

Sam let out a deep breath and fell back against his seat. Laughing he said, "Oh thank God! I thought you were dying or something!"

"Thank God? Thank God? I'M BLUE SAM!"

"Well, you're only slightly blue." Sam turned and looked at his brother. "Ok, ahhh, you're getting bluer."

"What?" Dean grabbed the mirror again. "Great. I'm blueberry blue. I'm gonna kill him, this time…. CASTIEL!"

Sam burst out laughing.

"Sam this is not funny."

"I don't know, it's pretty funny, I mean, he's Violet Beauregarded you!"

"What? What the hell are you talking about? Violet who-regard?"

"Violet Beauregarde, from Charley and the Chocolate Factory? She got turned into a blueberry?" Sam tried desperately not to laugh and failed.

"I literally have no idea what you're talking about. I am blue Sam. BLUE. Take me to Bobby's, I'm gonna force that Angel down here."

Sam sucked in his cheeks in an attempt to suppress a grin. "Um yeah ok." He burst out laughing again. "You've got to admit it though, he's creative."

Dean glared at his brother.

"Just. Drive. Sam."

Sam bit his lip to stop from giggling.

"Ok, ok….ok."

* * *

><p>Dean banged on Bobby's door. "Bobby it's us. Let us in."<p>

From inside the house they heard, "Hold your horses boy."

Bobby opened the door. "What on earth?"

Dean barged through. "I need to get Cas down here, NOW!"

Sam looked at Bobby and shook his head.

"Don't tell me this is more of that pranking nonsense."

"Ok, I won't tell you." Sam shrugged.

"For the love of…get inside."

Sam and Bobby walked into the lounge room to find Dean furiously gathering the elements to summon an Angel.

"You're an interesting shade of blue son."

Dean swung around. "Gee thanks Bobby, I hadn't noticed."

"No need to get huffy." Bobby put his hand over his mouth and muffled a laugh.

Dean let out a deep sigh and sat on the couch. "Ok, get it out of your system. Laugh it up."

"Well, you do sort of resemble Violet Beauregarde from Charley and the…"

"Who the hell is this Violet woman everyone keeps talking about?"

"You need to read more boy." Bobby went over to Dean to get a better look.

"You know," Bobby said, as he turned Dean's face first left then right, "Cas has been hanging around here a bit lately. Been reading some of my books. I figured he was reading up on some kind of lore or something, but maybe…."

"You've got Charley and the Chocolate Factory?" Sam asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well you've read it ain't ya?"

"Yeah…. and I bet you've got the Harry Potter books too."

"Never know, might pick up somethin' helpful in them…." Bobby looked around the room awkwardly.

"Interesting collection Bobby." Sam grinned.

"Hey, I have varied tastes."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, ok, well at least now we know where Cas has been getting his inspiration from!"

Dean threw his arms in the air, "Can we stop with the book club already and get the freakin' Angel down here?"

"Before you go summoning him," Bobby said rationally, "Why don't we just call him?"

Dean shook his head. "Knock yourself out."

Bobby looked to the Heavens. "Ok Cas, good joke, you got him, you win, now can you make him his normal colour again?"

Cas arrived with a gust of wind.

"Hey man, we called a truce." Dean said through gritted teeth.

Cas smiled. "Psych."

* * *

><p>"So Dean, I think this makes me the victor." Cas said, a grin plastered across his Angelic face.<p>

"Sure, sure Cas, you bet." Dean was back to his natural colour of white with a smattering of freckles.

"Good. Well I hope you understand now, that you can not out prank an Angel."

"I sure do Cas." Dean walked up to Castiel and patted him on the back. "I can't out smart you."

"Good." Cas smiled. "I'm glad we can be friends again."

"Ah ha" Dean went back and stood next to his brother.

Cas turned to face Bobby.

Sam turned and glared at Dean.

"Thank you for the loan of your library Bobby."

"Yeah, well maybe next time you can do something useful with it."

Cas nodded. "Well I'm glad we all worked this out." He turned around and faced Sam and Dean again.

Bobby rolled his eyes and glared at Dean

"See ya next time Cas." Dean smirked.

Cas smiled "Yes" and left in a whoosh of wings.

* * *

><p>Dean looked at Sam and Bobby. "What?"<p>

"'Kick Me' Dean? You put a 'Kick Me' sign on his back?"

"Hey, you can't mess with the classics!"

Bobby shook his head. "Boy, you will never learn."

Dean just grinned. "Part of my charm."

THE END!

* * *

><p><em>So, I think that might be the last episode in The Prank Wars. Let's face it, Dean is never going to let Cas walk away a winner!<em>

_I hope you've enjoyed the series. If you'd like to leave a review, I'd love to hear what you thought._

_Thanks for reading! -Amy_


End file.
